Solar Eclipse: A Sailor Moon FanFiction
by Yuki Utsukushi
Summary: "'Over the years I had tried anything in my power to harm them but all I could do was release a dark mass of energy. You might recall the name Metalia…" Everyone in the room gasped. "You released Metalia?" Minako asked" A story of the Sailor Scouts that takes place two years after Sailor Stars. If you want a sequel then please let me know in the Reviews or through PM.
1. Seiya's Rival and a Clumsy Usagi

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC's.**_

**Seiya's Rival and a Clumsy Usagi **

"Mamo-chan, you'll never leave me again right? Because, I don't think I could stand the thought of another year without you!" Usagi said to Mamoru as he boarded the train.

"Don't worry Usa-ko. I'm here to stay." The train doors closed and Mamoru took a seat.

"I love you Mamo-chan! Don't ever forget that!" Usagi yelled as she ran after the train. Not noticing where she was headed, Usagi ran into a pole.

"Honey, why aren't you up yet? You're going to be late." a familiar voice said as Usagi lay on the ground. She then woke up from her dream, looked at the alarm clock and quickly started to get dressed for school.

"I'm up mother!" she yelled as she was putting her hair into two dango shaped buns on with twin tails coming from them. She knew that if she didn't hurry, she would never make it to school for the bell. "I'm off!"

Usagi left the house in a hurry, forgetting to close the door behind her. Luckily her mother noticed and shut it while saying, "Have fun at school Honey!"

"I'm gonna have to stand in the hallway again!" Usagi yelled to herself as she was running to school. She finally made it to the school grounds just as the front gates were closing. "Yes! I'll make it on time!" She thought as she turned the corner of the hallway to her class and fell to the ground.

"First in my dream and now this! Why do I keep crashing into things?" Usagi looked down and saw that someone had been knocked onto the ground besides her. She had blonde hair that was in braided twin tails down to her shoulders. She had blue eyes and was wearing a Seifuku similar to Usagi's.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt at all?" Usagi said to the girl who was about to stand up.

"I'm fine, but I'm going to be late now!" The girl yelled angrily as she gathered her things and quickly left. Usagi went to pick up her own bag when she noticed two tickets lying on the ground.

"Hey, you dropped these!" Usagi yelled after the girl, but it was too late. The girl was already gone from her sight and the beginning bell had rang.

_/_

Usagi quickly grabbed her lunch from her bag once the bell rang for lunch. She didn't have enough time to eat breakfast this morning and was starving. She noticed all her friends were sitting together like they normally do, so she walked over to join them. When she arrived she could here Seiya sigh lightly.

"Ah, come on. It's not that bad. It'll be over before you know it." She heard Yaten say as she took her seat.

"Says you. You didn't have to go to summer school with her!" Seiya looked away sighing yet again.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Taiki. Seiya turned around just in time to see Usagi starting to eat her bento box.

"Yes! She's even worse than Dumpling over there!" Seiya said with a grin on his face hoping that seeing Usagi get mad would make himself feel better.

"Hey, that's mean!" Usagi yelled with a mouth full of rice. Seiya still looked depressed so Usagi stopped and swallowed her food. "What's the matter with him?" she asked her friend Minako.

"Oh, the Three Lights are going on tour with Kōsetsu and he's not too happy about it." Minako answered.

"I really don't know why, considering she has a good singing voice and is really nice. At least that's what I've heard." Makoto, another of Usagi's friends said.

"It's because they went to the same summer school and she was really competitive with him." Yaten stated.

"Yeah, apparently she'd also go out of her way just to embarrass him in front of the class. Like one time, she gave him the wrong translation to a phase in English class making him look like an idiot when he was called on to translate in front of the class." Taiki said while trying not to laugh. "What was the translation again Seiya?"

"I'd rather not say." Seiya said annoyed at Taiki's failed attempt at hiding how funny he thought the whole situation was.

"Ah...come on. You should tell us." Yaten chimed in trying not to laugh himself.

"I don't want to say it!"

Minako was now curious as well. "What was it?"

"Umm…who's Kōsetsu?" Usagi interrupted. "I've never heard of her before." Seiya passed Usagi a magazine with an ad promoting the tour.

"There she is." Seiya said with his head turned away. He sighed happily because Usagi had changed the conversation so easily.

"Oh, I know her! I've actually talked to her." Minako looked completely stunned. She was the biggest fan of any celebrity around and she didn't think it was fair that Usagi got to meet Kōsetsu by herself.

"When'd you talk to her?" an angry Minako asked.

"I crash…" Usagi stopped herself from finishing the sentence. "I saw her here at the school when I was coming to class this morning. She dropped these tickets." Usagi showed the tickets she had picked up to Minako.

"Wait!" Seiya yelled in shock. "She's here!?"

Usagi looked up from the tickets and over to Seiya. "Yeah, she was wearing a first year uniform." Seiya's face went completely pale.

"Great, she must be following me. Why is this happening?!"

Yaten put his right hand on Seiya's shoulder as Taiki began to talk. "She never said anything at rehearsal. She probably doesn't even know that you're at this school." With that the bell rang and everyone left returned to their seats for the start of the next class.


	2. Time for a Concert

**____****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC's.**

**Time for a Concert**

Usagi was walking home still thinking about the tickets. She couldn't find Kōsetsu to return them and the concert was tonight. Without her noticing, Seiya walked up beside her and slapped her head with his book bag.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" Usagi yelled and looked beside her to see a smiling Seiya. "You seem much happier than before. What happened?" Usagi asked Seiya.

"I've decided I'm not going to let Kōsetsu ruin my night. I love to sing and she won't get in my way." Seiya said with pride in his voice.

Seiya looked down at Usagi's hands and noticed the tickets. "So, you couldn't return them huh?" Seiya asked as Usagi looked down.

"Yeah, I couldn't find her. I feel so bad. I don't want the tickets to go to waste but I don't even know what class she's in, so it looks like I'm stuck with them." Usagi said.

Seiya suddenly got an idea and told Usagi "Hey, why don't you just go to the concert? She'd be able to get in anyways. I mean, she's in the concert for crying out loud. If she didn't run back to wherever she dropped them, they probably weren't for someone important." Usagi looked at Seiya and then back at the tickets.

"I guess I shouldn't waste them, but I still don't know who I'd take. Mamo-chan is visiting his friends from America, Taiki already invited Ami, Minako's going with Yaten, and Makoto is on a date with Motoki."

"Well…" Seiya thought for a while. "Why don't you take Rei? Isn't her boyfriend out of town this week?" Usagi stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong dumpling?" Seiya asked after noticing that Usagi had stopped.

"Rei…I don't know…she never wants to hang out with me by herself. She thinks I'll embarrass her or something." Usagi said. She really didn't like the fact that Rei treated her like a child every time they did something.

"It's your only choice, unless you want to bring your brother. And I don't think you want to do that. See you later Dumpling! I'm headed off to rehearsal now!" With that Seiya started running away.

"Stop calling me that! Only Mamo-chan is allowed to call me that!" Usagi yelled. But she knew Seiya was right. She didn't want to babysit her brother tonight, so she had no choice but to invite Rei. And so, Usagi began to head up the stairs towards Rei's temple, hoping she would agree.

_/_

Usagi was trying to make her way through the crowd while keeping an eye out for Rei. There were so many people that the line-up could be seen three blocks away. Like usual, Usagi was running late. She knew that Rei would be very angry with her and didn't want to think about what she would say. Finally, after pushing through two blocks of people, Usagi found Rei.

"Sorry I'm late Rei-chan! I couldn't find the tickets!" Usagi yelled as she approached Rei. She could see the angry look on her face so she started to slow down.

"Usagi!" Rei said angrily as Usagi got in line behind her. "I told you not to embarrass me."

Usagi looked around and said with certainty "But I didn't embarrass you."

"What do you call running up to me like an idiot calling my name while pushing though a large crowd of people?!" Rei said with a stern voice. Usagi realized she broke her promise and started to look sad. When Rei saw this she immediately started to speak. "Well, I guess the best punishment is that you have to get the refreshments."

With this Usagi looked up happily. She knew Rei liked to joke around with her and although Rei could be rather mean to her at times, she knew it was only because they were such good friends.

"Show your tickets upon entrance and immediately take your seats. The concert will start in thirty minutes. If you're not in your seat by then, you won't be able to get in." A tall man in a security suit announced from the front.

"Yes! The line is finally moving!" Rei said. "So, how good of a singer is this Kōsetsu?" Rei asked Usagi. This was a really tough question to answer since Usagi had never heard her sing before. The only reason for going to the concert was so the tickets weren't being wasted.

"Well, you see…umm…I'm not exactly sure. I just found the tickets and wanted to go." Usagi said to Rei.

"Whatever," Rei continued. "At least we'll be able to see the Three Lights. If her singing isn't that great, we still have something to go to. And you're not losing money so it's fine." Usagi was shocked at how nice Rei was being all of a sudden. Then, Rei looked over at Usagi right before they reached the front of the line. Usagi braced herself for more yelling.

"Well, are you going to head to the refreshment stand or not?" Rei said as she handed Usagi 2000 yen. Usagi almost forgot about her having to get the refreshments because of all the excitement of going into the concert.

"Yeah, I'll go." she said as they were let pass the guard and into the concert hall. Off Usagi went to buy some snacks when she saw Ami and Minako about to enter the hall. "Hey guys!" Usagi said.

Ami and Minako stopped in their tracks and looked around. They spotted Usagi running towards them and were surprised. "Hey Usagi. I didn't know you were coming here. Who are you with?" Minako asked.

"What?! I don't have to be going here with anyone you know. What if I wanted to go by myself?" Usagi said defensively. "But if you must know, I'm here with Rei. I had two tickets and no one else was available. Speaking of which, I have to go and buy refreshments! I'll see you guys in a bit!" With that Usagi continued towards the refreshments line.

Usagi finally found refreshment stand and luckily for her, she was the only person there at the time. She went up to the counter and ordered two colas and one bag of licorice for her and Rei to share. Then she started back to the main hall. She only had about 10 minutes until the doors would close and she would be locked out, so she had plenty of time. However, right before she turned the last corner on her journey back, she heard a girl scream.


	3. A New Enemy? The Hurt Idol!

_********____**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC.**_

**A New Enemy? The Hurt Idol! **

Usagi ran quickly towards the scream while trying not to drop the snacks. She was hoping for the best; that there wasn't a new enemy, that someone had just slipped on the floor and fell. She was hoping she could continue living the normal life she'd been living for the past two years. She turned the final corner on her path and realized that destiny was not that easy to avoid. There, facing the far corner of the hallway was a Youma.

Usagi knew what she had to do; she had to transform into her alter ego Eternal Sailor Moon. So in a second she yelled "Moon Eternal Make Up!" and was instantly wearing a multi-coloured Sera Fuku with large white wings on her back. She ran into the center of the hallway. She had to distract the Youma in order to allow the victim to escape. So she started "You who dare to ruin my relaxing lifestyle can never be forgiven." The Youma looked away from the corner and towards Eternal Sailor Moon. "Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit, Eternal Sailor Moon has arrived! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

As Eternal Sailor Moon was finishing her catchphrase, she saw the victim escape from the corner. To her surprise the victim was none other than Kōsetsu. The Youma noticed that Kōsetsu was running away so it grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back towards it.

"Let go of me you stupid creature! Do you have any clue who I am?!" Kōsetsu yelled while trying to free herself from the Youma's grip. The Youma wasn't going to let her go. Instead it pulled Kōsetsu towards it and held onto her with both its hands. "Ow, you're hurting me! Let me go right now!" Kōsetsu yelled over and over again.

Eternal Sailor Moon saw that the Youma wasn't about to let up and to her surprise, the Youma didn't seem to be too interested in her, only in Kōsetsu. So she took her golden tiara from her forehead and threw it towards the Youma yelling "Moon Tiara Action!" Her planned worked; the tiara hit the Youma across the hands and she was able to let Kōsetsu break free.

The Youma growled angrily at Eternal Sailor Moon while chasing after Kōsetsu. The Youma tried to grab Kōsetsu from behind but she quickly turned around and sprayed fizzing soda in the Youma's eyes to block its sight. Then she ran and hid in a closet at near the end of the hallway.

When the Youma was able to see again, it decided to focus on getting rid of its main problem, Eternsl Sailor Moon. If she was gone, then it could carry out its mission. The Youma looked towards Eternal Sailor Moon and took hold of her shadow. Sailor Moon couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't break free. She even tried to reach for her wand but had no luck. The Youma had trapped her. She had no way to escape, Kōsetsu would be hurt, if not killed, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Eternal Sailor Moon was just about to give up when she heard "Star Sensitive Inferno!" and saw a bright light attack the Youma and hurt it slightly. Eternal Sailor Moon and the Youma looked up towards the area that light came from and saw three shadowy figures standing in a window.

Snaps could be heard then the words came. "Penetrating the darkness of night, the wind of freedom breaks through, we are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Starlights are here!"

"Starlights!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Sailor Star Fighter looked towards Eternal Sailor Moon and saw that she wasn't moving from her spot and her hands were at her sides. "Why aren't you moving? Finish this Youma." Sailor Star Fighter exclaimed.

"If I could do that don't you think I would?" Eternal Sailor Moon said back to her.

Meanwhile the Youma was looking around the hallway and in every room for Kōsetsu. Luckily, so far every room it checked was empty but the Youma was closing nearer on the final door. "The Youma did something to me! I can't move an inch. No matter how hard I try. Kōsetsu is it's target!" Eternal Sailor Moon started to yell.

"Why should I help Kōsetsu? I don't really like her so this is just a plus for me." Sailor Star Fighter sat down on the window sill.

"You can't be serious can you?!" Sailor Star Maker yelled.

"Don't let your stupid rivalry get in the way of your duties. Also, if you don't save her you won't be able to do what you enjoy, which is singing." Sailor Star Healer mentioned.

"Fine, I'll do it. Star Serious Laser!" With Sailor Fighter's attack, Eternal Sailor Moon was able to move again and she grabbed her wand. She directed her attack at the Youma yelling "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" to destroy the Youma.

"Thanks so much for saving me you guys. I owe you one!" The Sailor Starlights left immediately and Eternal Sailor Moon quickly changed back into Usagi, grabbed her snacks and went to the closet Kōsetsu was hiding in. When she opened the door she saw Kōsetsu holding a broom ready to attack.

"Don't worry the monster is gone" Usagi said with confidence. However, Kōsetsu was not sure so she peeked out of the door and looked on both sides to make sure the Youma was no longer around. Then she came out of the closet closing the door behind her.

"Thank you for telling me the monster was gone. It was really scary. I thought I was going to die." Kōsetsu said to Usagi. Then she looked in Usagi's hands and noticed the snacks "Sorry for the missing soda by the way, but I really needed to use it." With that Kōsetsu left the hallway and made her way towards the concert stage while Usagi had to rush towards the main hall in order to make it through the doors before she was locked out.

Usagi went to her seat and Rei started to yell "What took you such a long time? You could've been locked out! Then I would have come to the concert for no reason!"

As Rei took some licorice and the only soda Usagi said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Oh yeah, try me." Rei said in a stern voice. So a very resentful Usagi told Rei about what had just happened in the hallway even though she didn't want to ruin her friend's new normal life.

"I think you should tell everyone anyways Usagi. We all want to be there for you and we want to help save you and this planet. I'm sure no one will be mad. Maybe those three can help you tomorrow at school." Rei said to Usagi just before the lights dimmed down and the concert started.

The fans started to get louder and louder with every song sung, so loud that Rei and Usagi couldn't hear each other anymore so they stopped talking about the possible new enemy and started to join in with the crowd. The fans really enjoyed the songs the Three Lights sung and even the ones that Kōsetsu was singing with them.

Then, Yaten announced that Kōsetsu would be singing her own song and so she started. "_Watashi ga saisho ni anata no me o mita toki, watashi wa koi ni ochita. Anata ga ue kara kitaka no yō sore gadatta (When I first saw your eyes, I fell in love. It was as if you came from above)." _Kōsetsu suddenly fell to the stage floor and would not wake up. The curtains were closed and the concert was given an intermission.

The Three lights, Usagi, and Rei all had the same thought going through their heads even though they were in different rooms; she must have fainted because of the effect of the Youma she encountered earlier. Either way, Kōsetsu was taken away in an ambulance and the concert had to finish early.


	4. The Idol and Makoto's Dispute

**____****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC's.**

**The Idol and Makoto's Dispute**

It had been a week since the concert and Usagi was still thinking about the new enemy. She told the others about what happened that night, why Kōsetsu had fainted and that there might be a new enemy roaming around. Kōsetsu had been released from the hospital five days ago. They said she just fainted from exhaustion but Usagi knew different. Luna and Artemis decided to assign her and Makoto to watch over Kōsetsu in case the Youma's decided to come back and finish what they started. But that was the problem, what did the Youma start? This last week, the other scouts were investigating the attack and so far there wasn't much evidence of any other ones or what the purpose was.

Usagi was heading over to Makoto's house. They decided that they would invite Kōsetsu to karaoke in order to have fun while keeping watch over her. Through following her the last week, Usagi and Makoto learnt where she typical goes to practice her singing, so they decided to hang out over there until she was done.

"Are you still thinking about that attack Usagi?" said Makoto while they were walking towards the practice hall. "You know the others haven't found any information yet, so maybe it was just a fluke."

Usagi looked towards Makoto. "How would a Youma attack be a fluke? I think it was on purpose and I'm really scared because it's so quite."

Makoto thought for a minute. "Well…remember that one time after Pharaoh Ninety was defeated. There was that random Youma that showed up of its own accord. Maybe it was something like that."

"Where would this Youma have been from though? Galaxia's were all Sailor Phages and that Youma wasn't. I don't think that's what happened. They must be thinking of a new target or something." Usagi said with worry in her eyes.

Makoto looked ahead and saw Kōsetsu leaving the practice hall. "Looks like we were late Usagi; She's leaving." Makoto said.

Usagi and Makoto ran towards Kōsetsu and stopped her. "Hi Kōsetsu. We were wondering if you wanted to go to karaoke with us." Makoto said.

Kōsetsu turned around and she looked confused. Then her face lightened up. "Oh, I know you. You're that girl who ran into me about a week ago at school." Usagi looked both shocked and embarrassed as Makoto looked towards Usagi.

"You ran into her! Oh, Usagi, when will you ever stop being clumsy?"

Usagi looked towards Makoto. "I was in a rush to school okay?! I was running kinda late." All of the sudden they heard a laugh.

It was coming from none other than Kōsetsu. "You two are so lively. And don't worry, I think we're even. I used your soda after all, didn't I?" Usagi and Makoto looked at each other. They were both thinking it; that something was different with Kōsetsu. Most victims of Youma forgot about the attack after the events, but she didn't. Why did she remember? Was it something to do with the Youma or did she just have a really good memory?

Suddenly Kōsetsu started to speak. "What's with you two? It looks as if you saw a ghost?"

Usagi tensed up. "A ghost! Where?!" Then she started quickly looking around everywhere.

"There's no ghost!" Kōsetsu yelled at Usagi. "I said it looked like you saw one, because your faces went pale so fast."

Usagi looked embarrassed again. "Don't scare me like that."

"Anyways," started Kōsetsu. "What did you say about karaoke? I don't even know you guys. Why are you trying to hang out with me?"

Makoto looked towards Kōsetsu. "Why are you being so rude?! We were just worried about you after what happened last week and wanted to cheer you up!" Makoto yelled at her.

"Well, I don't need any cheering up you know. I'm fine and nothing has happened since then so I think I'm good. Thanks anyways." Then she started to walk away. Makoto was really angry now. How could someone be this rude to people they just met?

Meanwhile, Usagi was walking towards Kōsetsu. She held out her hand. "I'm Usagi and this is Makoto. I'm sorry for bumping into you and whatever I did to make you angry at me. Can you forgive me?" Kōsetsu stopped walking and turned around.

She looked with disbelief at Usagi. "Yeah whatever. My name is Yuki Utsukushi. Most people call me Kōsetsu but that annoys me when I'm not working." Yuki started walking away now.

"Wait!" Usagi yelled after her. "Did you want to go to karaoke with us?"

Yuki looked back. "Why do you want to hang around with me so much? I don't like people who hang around me for selfish reasons and I feel like you have one."

Makoto yelled towards Yuki. "Look, we just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out! We were seriously worried about you but now I guess we'll be going since you obviously would rather be by yourself!" With that Makoto started to leave. "Come on Usagi, we're going."

Usagi looked back and forth between Yuki and Makoto. "Wait. We're going to leave just like that? Why can't you two just get along?" Yuki and Makoto looked towards each other and quickly away.

Then Yuki started talking. "Fine, if you want to hang out with me so much I'll go."

Usagi's face brightened with joy. "Really?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Makoto asked.

"Well, if you're trying so much it must be really important for you to hang out with me. Whether for a selfish reason or just because you want to be a friend, I guess I'll come." Makoto still was angry at Yuki, but her mission was accomplished. Her and Usagi could now hang out with Yuki to keep a better eye on her.

"Thanks for the pity." Makoto said haughtily. Then they all headed towards the karaoke center.


	5. The Mysterious New Enemy

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC.**

**The Mysterious New Enemy**

Usagi had been trying to start a conversation between the Yuki, Makoto and herself but they didn't want to continue on any topics. "So yesterday I was walking home after detention. I always get detention for being late to class or for not finishing my homework," Usagi was still trying to lighten the mood. "So anyways, I saw this new Ice Cream parlour and I was thinking that after karaoke we could all go there and try it out."

Usagi looked at both the girls who were avoiding each other's gaze. Still nothing, so she continued. "I heard it's really yummy. They have all kinds of flavours: vanilla, chocolate, butterscotch, cotton candy, cherry, strawberry and lots more! It's going to be so hard for me to pick what kind I want. Maybe I can have them all! Of course, I'd have to get a lot of cones otherwise it might fall over on me. What do you guys think?" Usagi finished her rant.

Still no answer so she gave up. They were over near the karaoke center anyways. Maybe after a little singing the tension would disappear. They turned the final corner and the karaoke center was right in front of them. But Usagi, Makoto and Yuki stopped at that moment because right in front of them, before the karaoke center, stood a Youma as tall as the building and a smaller Youma was behind it. The three girls did what they had to; they ran into the nearest alleyway and hid.

"Wasn't there a m-monster like that...over at the c-concert hall?" Yuki said with her voice trembling. "I knew I shouldn't have gone anywhere with you two. Those things are probably going to k-kill us!" Suddenly a Youma appeared behind them in the alleyway and Yuki passed out from fright.

"Usagi! Let's transform and quick!" yelled Makoto. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!" Makoto was quickly changed into her alter ego Sailor Jupiter who wore a green Sera Fuku.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "Do you think Yuki will be okay?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked Sailor Jupiter.

"She seems like the one to chew off someone's head if she needs to. She'll be fine, but we've got a job to do."

Eternal Sailor Moon opened up her communication wristwatch to contact her friends. "Hey can everyone hear me? There are two Youma over by the karaoke center. We might need back up! Come as fast as you can!"

With that, Eternal Sailor Moon joined Sailor Jupiter in the battle. "Trying to go out and have a good time then running into you! Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit, Eternal Sailor Moon has arrived! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

These Youma looked exactly like the ones from before; large black shadows with glowing red eyes. Hopefully, the 'master' of these Youma would appear today so the battle could be over with. They started moving closer to Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter let out her attack on the larger Youma. Many green leaf shaped blasts of energy hit the Youma and made a hole in its arm. But both Youma continued forward. "Eternal Sailor Moon! You have to take down this one while I take down the smaller one." Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded and grabbed out the Moon Power Tiare and began her attack on the Youma. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The large Youma fell down but wasn't destroyed. Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter had tried to take out the smaller one, but it escaped to the larger one after Eternal Sailor Moon's attack. "What…why aren't they gone yet? The other one was easy!" Eternal Sailor Moon started yelling with slight fear.

"Umm…I don't mean to interrupt you, but look!" Sailor Jupiter yelled while pointing at the two Youma. Eternal Sailor Moon looked up to see the two Youma merging together, healing the wounds of the larger Youma while the smaller one disappeared. Just as that was happening, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus had all arrived at the battle.

"What is that thing?!" asked Sailor Venus, a girl dressed just like Sailor Jupiter but with an orange outfit instead of a green one. Before anyone could answer the Youma disappeared.

"What happened to that thing? It's randomly gone. Why the heck was it here?" Sailor Jupiter said, still on the lookout in case it reappeared somewhere.

Suddenly they heard laughing coming from the top of the karaoke center. They looked up and saw a girl sitting there. "What are you laughing at?" yelled Sailor Mars to the girl on the roof. The girl continued laughing and jumped down from the roof. Her hair was blonde in twin tail braids and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a white top and a red and white skirt. The outfit was similar to the others which meant only one thing, she was a Sailor Scout.

"You're a Sailor Scout?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon in disbelief.

"That doesn't matter right now" said the girl through her laughing. "What matters is that my sister is less strong than I thought. With all that training you'd think she be stronger but I guess dumb can only absorb so much."

Sailor Jupiter looked in disbelief at the girl. "Your sister? What do we have to do with your family? Wait, did you send the Youma?"

The girl looked at Sailor Jupiter and shook her finger. "Not telling, you have to figure out something yourselves." And with that, the girl jumped back onto the roof and disappeared. After the five girls changed back into their civilian forms Yuki stumbled out from the alleyway.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" asked Usagi when she saw Yuki stumbling out of the alley.

"I'm not sure what happened... I had a dream about these weird monsters that were attacking us for no reason. Who are these people?" Yuki asked while pointing to Rei, Ami, and Minako.

"Oh, these are my other friends. They're going to join us at karaoke." Usagi said happily, trying to cover up for why they were there.

"Oh…we're still doing that? Do I have to?" Yuki asked exasperated.

"Of course! It'll be fun!" Usagi said pulling Yuki into the karaoke center. She didn't know who this new enemy was, but they weren't going to spoil her fun. All six of the girls went into the karaoke center.


	6. What to do? Meeting in the Park

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC's.**_

**What to do? Meeting in the Park**

The next day Usagi and Minako were heading over to Amishiro Park, late as usual. "I can't believe he gave me another detention! Two in a week and it's only Wednesday." Usagi said while walking beside Minako. They weren't hurrying. In their minds, Rei was already going to be on their cases so there was no point. Plus, they were just down the street from the park.

"Yeah, but at least we were together this time. Detention is much more fun when you have someone to talk to." Minako said with a smile.

"Yes, but why on such an important day?"

"Hey, the teachers don't have any idea about her. Plus, I'd rather have a detention now than later on in the week. I want to be able to relax on Saturday, not be locked up in a school." They finally arrived at the park. "Time to brace ourselves." Minako joked.

All their friends were at the park already. Rei, Ami and Makoto were sitting on the concrete by the clock. Yaten and Seiya were standing beside them, while Taiki was doing his homework on one of the swings. "You see this clock behind us guys?" Rei started. "The large hand is past the nine, which means you're late!"

"Great to see you too Rei." Minako said calmly while heading towards Yaten. "The big hand is past the nine but if you pretend that the small hand is at the four then were on time." She was now hanging off Yaten's arm.

"Well, you can pretend all you want, but we have some serious business to get to." Ami said watching Yaten remove Minako from his arm.

"It wasn't our faults. We both got detention." Usagi said.

"Maybe if you woke up on time for school you wouldn't keep getting them." Rei teased.

Usagi sat down beside Makoto. "I haven't been able to get sleep well lately. Ever since this new enemy appeared I've been stressed out."

"I blame everything on Yuki." Seiya said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Why Seiya? It's not like she did anything bad." Usagi said.

"Ever since she showed up at the school these Youma have shown up. It's only a short step to her." Seiya explained.

"I think you're just saying that because you don't like her." Yaten joked.

Makoto finally spoke up. "He might be on to something though. After all, the only times a Youma has appeared was when Yuki was around." Usagi hadn't thought of that before, but she knew it was true.

"They don't seem to have a purpose at all. It's as if they are just doing these random attacks of their own will. "Taiki said as he got up from the swing and closed his textbook.

"But at the last attack they disappeared as soon as that Sailor Scout started laughing." Makoto said. "Which means they must have some sort of purpose."

Ami was writing down notes. "Maybe they are trying to drive out the Sailor Scouts. I mean…they only person who they tried to harm so far has been Yuki, but wouldn't they have harmed her when you left her alone in the alleyway?" Ami said still writing.

They stopped talking and were all thinking. "Well, what about the Sailor Scout?" Usagi asked.

"What about her?" Rei asked back.

"She was laughing at something, not quite sure what though. Maybe it was the fight." Minako said.

"Yeah, I wonder how long she was watching. Why didn't she help us fight them?" Usagi wondered. Everyone did a facepalm. "What?" Usagi asked.

"She probably was controlling them Usagi. Geez, don't you ever use that brain of yours?" Rei said.

"But why would a Sailor Scout control Youma that don't do anything?" Usagi asked confused.

"I don't really care about that at the moment. What I care about is her sister." said Makoto.

"What sister?" asked Seiya.

"Oh yeah, you three weren't at the last fight, were you? Well, this random Sailor Scout showed up laughing at something random and all she said to us was that her sister was weaker than she remembered. Also something about training." said Rei.

"She said that her sister should be stronger because of all the training she had. She also said that dumb can only absorb so much." Ami remembered and told them.

"So who is her sister?" Yaten asked.

"It has to be someone who was at the last attack, but we don't know who. Who exactly was there yesterday?" asked Ami in case she missed anyone.

"Well, all five of us and Yuki. I'm not sure if there was anyone else on the streets before the fight, but during it no one was there." Usagi said.

"Maybe Yuki's the sister then, since none of us have sisters it can't be us." Rei answered.

Suddenly out of the blue the Sailor Scout showed up. "How are you today? I thought I'd spare you the Youma and come out straight away."

Everyone stood up shocked and Minako started speaking. "Are you a Sailor Scout? I've always wanted to meet one in person. Tell me, is Sailor Venus as pretty as people say she is?"

The scout started laughing. "Oh spare me the hysterics Venus. I'm not here for you anyways."

"What in the world are you talking about? I'm not Sailor Venus. If I was her I'd probably be fighting a monster right now." Minako said trying to hide her identity.

The sailor scout stopped laughing and walked up to the group. One by one she touched everyone's arm and listed of their sailor identities. "Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Star Maker and last but not least Sailor Moon, now named Eternal Sailor Moon." The whole group stood still. "I've been following you for the last few years, only a few days after you became Sailor Moon." She looked at Usagi and stepped away.

"Well…you know our names, so can we know yours?" Rei asked. There was a slight fear in her voice that someone had been following her princess around for so long without her even noticing.

The sailor scout sat down at the bottom of the slide. "I'll give you some clues. But the rest you have to figure out yourself. First off, as far as you'll need to know my name is Sailor Sun."

"So you are a Sailor Scout!" Usagi said happy that she was right. Sailor Sun looked at Usagi with hatred in her eyes.

"You be quite. I don't want to here anything out of your mouth." she said. Usagi looked shocked and wanted to say something but Makoto stopped her. Then Sailor Sun continued with her explanations. "All I can say is that I'm here to test my sister on all her training. So far though, I'm not seeing any results."

"Who is your sister?" asked Ami.

"Well I can tell you one thing…my sister is one of you here. I'm not letting you know which one though." She stood up. "Well, I'll see you next time. Be on your guard or something bad might happen." Before anyone could say much else Sailor Sun had exited the park.

They all looked at each other. "So she is a Sailor Scout and she's the one in charge of the Youma. Why go to all this trouble to test her sister?" Taiki asked.

"No clue…we got some answers but she just opened up more." Ami said. Then she thought for a while. "Usagi, Minako. Ask Luna and Artemis if any of us had sisters on the Moon Kingdom. If anything that's where she's from since none of us have sisters now."

"Okay we'll do that." they both answered.

"We'll all meet at the shrine on Sunday and see what they've said." Rei ordered.

"Right!" they all got up and left in separate directions thinking about the events of the day.


	7. Attack at the Shrine! Sailor Sun Appears

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC's. **__**I also do not own Sailor Harmonia or Chiyo. These are my friend Sophia's OC's from the Club Sailor Moon forums.**_

**Attack at the Shrine! Sailor Sun Appears.**

It was finally Sunday and Usagi and all her friends were meeting at Rei's temple to see if they could uncover any more details on Sailor Sun. There hadn't been any attacks on the city but they were all still on the lookout. Usagi finally made it to the top of the shrine with Luna. "Hey! Sorry I'm late." Usagi called over to them. All the inner senshi were sitting in Rei's shrine around a large coffee table. The three lights were not there because they knew of their family so neither of them could possibly be the sister of Sailor Sun.

"What's new? You're always late." Rei said jokingly.

"So tell us again about what happened. We need to know all the facts." Artemis said walking on the table.

Ami did the recap. "There is a new senshi who's attacking with random Youma to test her sister's training. She said her sister is one of us. We were wondering if any of us had sisters during our past lives."

Luna jumped from Usagi's hand and down unto the table. She looked at Artemis. "I do remember that Princess Venus had a step sister."

Minako rushed up to Luna and began asking questions. "I did? What was she like? What was her name? Did we get along well?"

Makoto cut her off. "Is she Sailor Sun?" Luna started answering the questions that the two gave her.

"You did have a step sister. Her name was Sailor Harmonia and you two got along so well. Venus would often teach her how to use powers."

Artemis cut in. "Yeah…and she had an annoying little cat with her who was her and Venus' protector."

"So, she had a cat like you and Luna?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah…she was Luna's sister." Artemis stated. "She would always try to flirt with me."

Luna got angry. "So anyways, what powers does this senshi has?" She was trying to change the subject. It's not like she didn't like her sister, she just didn't like how flirtatious she was with Artemis.

"The only thing she's mentioned is that she can do is summon Youma." Makoto said. "It's not nearly enough information. She's been really secretive every time she showed up. If she answers a question, she'll open a new one."

"Well, it's not Sailor Harmonia. She was always kind and cheerful. She would never be able to control such an evil force. Besides, she said her name was Sailor Sun." Artemis said as he jumped into Minako's lap.

"Aw…and I wanted to have a sister." Minako said kind of sad. "Did anyone else have a sister then?"

Luna and Artemis were quietly thinking to see if they could remember anyone else. Luna spoke up. "I can't remember any of you having a sister other than Venus."

Artemis shook his head in agreement. "I think we should just wait around for her to give us more clues. I honestly have no idea."

"So you're saying we have to wait for her to attack us again? What if innocent people get hurt this time?" Makoto asked.

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside. It sounded like something was broken so they five of them ran outside. They saw it, a group of five Youma destroying the Ema to the right of them. "Looks like you don't have to wait that long Makoto. She's probably here." Rei said.

Immediately all five girls transformed into their Sailor identities in order to fight the five Youma. "We should each take one." Sailor Mercury said thinking of a logical battle plan.

Each senshi went up to a separate Youma and started to attack. Sailor Mercury was the first, using her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Water was shot out and attacked her Youma. The Youma fell. Sailor Jupiter used her Jupiter Oak Evolution to shoot powerful leaf shaped energy blasts. Her Youma was destroyed. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus had trapped two Youma in a corner so they decided to defeat them together. Sailor Mars used her Mars Flame Sniper shooting an arrow made of fire into each of the Youma's chest after Sailor Venus used her Venus Love and Beauty Shock to send them flying backwards. However, only one of their Youma was defeated. Eternal Sailor Moon's Youma merged with Sailor Mercury's Youma and the other one from Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars.

"It happened again! They've merged together." Sailor Jupiter said. "Any ideas on how to defeat it everyone?"

"We should first stop it from being able to attack." Sailor Venus said.

"I'm on it." Sailor Mars said. She grabbed out a white strip of paper that has the words "Akuryo Taisan" written on it. She threw it onto the head of the Youma and it stop moving. "Now Eternal Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled back to the leader.

"Right!" Eternal Sailor Moon grabbed out the Moon Power Tiare and began her attack on the Youma. "Silver Moon Crystal…" Suddenly the Youma had disappeared. Eternal Sailor Moon stopped her attack. "What happened?" she asked.

"I have a theory...and it involves a certain senshi." Sailor Jupiter said. Just then, Sailor Sun walked up the last few stone steps on the way to the shrine. "Lovely day isn't it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Cut the small talk Sun. We want answers." Sailor Mars said angrily. She made sure to keep an eye on Sailor Sun the whole time. Sailor Sun was walking over to Mars. She smiled wickedly at Sailor Mars. She liked to make people feel uncomfortable whenever she could and she knew that Mars had some hate for her. Mars shivered and backed away.

"I thought I already gave you guy's answers. Remember Wednesday?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Yes, but you left us with more questions." Sailor Jupiter said angrily.

Sailor Sun stood on top of the broken Ema. "I said you had to figure something out for yourselves. Did you actually try?" she asked.

Sailor Mars got really mad when she saw Sailor Sun standing on the Ema. "Get off those. It's bad enough you broke something, but standing on other people's dreams and wishes is just disgusting."

Sailor Sun sat down on the Ema and Sailor Mars looked at her angrily. "What? I'm not standing on them... Now, you didn't answer my question yet. Did you or did you not try to figure things out by yourselves?"

Sailor Venus spoke up. "Are you my sister?

"Are you that stupid? I have a general question for you Venus. What is your sister's name?" Sailor Sun asked with a straight face.

Sailor Venus thought for a second. She almost forgot the name of her sister. "It's Sailor Harmonia I think."

"I see. And if your sister is Sailor Harmonica what makes you think that I, Sailor Sun, am your sister?!"

"I said it's Sailor Harmonia." Sailor Venus reiterated.

"That's what I said. Sailor Harmonica. Anyways enough of this. Is that really all you got figured out?" Sailor Sun was standing on the Ema again. She always stands up when she gets frustrated.

All the Sailor Scouts put their heads down. "We can't remember there ever being another sister. Whose are you? Can you please tell me?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked nicely.

"I thought I said I didn't want you to talk. Don't think that meant only on Wednesday. I meant never talk to me. Ever." Sailor Sun said.

"Why won't you let her talk?!" Sailor Jupiter yelled at Sailor Sun.

"I don't need to tell you." Sailor Sun walked towards the stone steps. "I'll be back in two days. Gather some information by then and I'll give you a reward." With that she left.

All the senshi changed back into their civilian forms. "She was so rude today!" Makoto yelled.

"Yes, and she really didn't give us anything else to work with." Ami said.

"Only two days to figure things out..." Rei was thinking about what she could possibly do to get more information. Sailor Sun seemed able to block off some of Rei's foreseeing abilities.

"I think it's not fair that Usagi can't even talk to her! What did Usagi do? I'm pretty sure they haven't even met until now!" Makoto was yelling. The idea that someone could be that rude to someone they just met was really agitating to her.

"It's okay. I don't mind not being able to speak because I can help you come up with ideas when she's not around." Usagi said with her head hanging down slightly. Truth is, she really wanted to know the reason she had to be quite but she wasn't going to make her friends worry. Her body language was giving her away though.

"Well...I guess all we can do is wait for her to come back in two days. I mean, it's not like we can figure that much out anyways. We've done all we possibly can." Minako said.

"If anyone thinks of anything, then please tell me so I can try to put the facts together." Ami said holding her notepad filled with questions about Sailor Sun.

They were all starting to leave when Usagi started talking. "She never did say where she wanted us to meet up, did she?"

"I'm sure it doesn't matter where we go, she'll turn up when she wants to. I just hope it's without those Youma. It's annoying to fight something she'll make disappear when they are about to lose." Rei said remembering how Sailor Sun had been following them for so long. There was no more questions or comments as the girls, Luna, and Artemis left the shrine. Now all they had to do was wait.


	8. School Life and Rei's Vision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC's.**_

**School Life and Rei's Vision**

Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Minako were talking amongst themselves before class in the hallway. They had given up on finding more clues. Rei had taken the day off school to do fire readings hoping to uncover something. Everyone was going to meet up at her house to see what information she could gather but until then, they decided to just pretend they were living a normal life.

"And then Artemis jumped up really high and ran away. It was so funny I couldn't stop laughing for an hour." Minako said really loud; slight laughter in her voice.

"Luna never does anything that funny. It's all work, work, work with her. It can be so annoying." Usagi said wishing that Luna would stop pestering her about her responsibilities as a Sailor Scout and being the future queen of the earth.

"I'm sure she's only like that because…" Makoto started to say. She was cut off when someone crashed into her. "Hey watch where you're going!" Makoto yelled not seeing who it was.

"Oops...I didn't mean to do that." Then she looked up. "Oh wait…it's just you. Then I take back what I said."

Makoto's voice was angry as she talked. She recognized that voice from anywhere. "You little…why do you hate me so much?" she yelled at the blonde.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was being rude the first time. Plus, you just yelled at me when I bumped into you like I did it on purpose. Which now that I know it's you, I wish I did." Yuki yelled back at Makoto.

"I was being rude to you when we first met? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're the one who started it with your whole 'I don't want to hang around with anyone because I'm a stuck up little idol' attitude." Makoto was getting really annoyed. She had been doing such a good job of avoiding Yuki until now. She had a feeling that if they ever met again they would fight.

"Hey. I was just asking why you wanted to hang out with me. Then you had to go into an 'if you aren't doing what I want you to you must be really rude' position." Yuki loved the fight. She was very happy that she could get someone to complain about something so small. She was trying not to smile.

"Hey, why can't you two just get along for once? I'm sure you'd make great friends." Usagi said trying to stop the fight. She hated confrontation and already had enough to worry about with Sailor Sun. She didn't need to have fighting in her spare time.

"Fine. She's not even worth the fight." Makoto said in a calmer voice. There was still obvious anger in her words but she had stopped fighting so Usagi was happy.

"Nice to see you again Yuki." Ami said calmly. They had only met once at karaoke and she wanted to stay on Yuki's good side.

"So how is the idol life Kōsetsu?" Minako asked. She hadn't been told that calling Yuki that off her work schedule was irritating to her.

Yuki looked at Minako and tried not to yell. "I guess it's fine, but don't call me that. My name is Yuki." Suddenly Seiya, Yaten and Taiki walked up to the group.

"Oh great! Why are you hanging around with her?" Seiya asked to Usagi. Yuki turned around when she heard Seiya's voice.

"Oh hey second place! What are you up to today?" Yuki asked with a sneer on her face. Seiya was the first person she fought with on a regular basis and loved the fact that she typically beat him in anything she tried.

"Who are you calling second place? Why do you always start fights with me? It's not like I did anything wrong to you." Seiya didn't like the way Yuki would always try to fight with him. It had been happening ever since they first met at summer school.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm competitive can I? You should just learn to live with it." Yuki said with a slight happiness in her voice.

"So you don't only pick on him huh?" Makoto chimed in. "I think you like to piss off others."

Yuki was shocked that Makoto figured things out so fast. "I wasn't picking on you. You were picking on me! Geez…I'm younger than you and you want to get me mad and then you blame it on me when I'm just defending myself saying I was mean first when it's not true and you just want to make me cry because you like to annoy people younger than you just so you can have some fun! Well that's really mean and you should stop it!" Yuki was hoping she could get Makoto to apologize for the fight even though the whole thing was her fault. To her, an apology would count as a win and she loved to win.

"Oh Yuki. I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry if she did, but like I said it was an accident. Makoto just never gives up on her views. It's one of her best qualities." Usagi said after seeing how upset Yuki was.

Yuki looked at Usagi with a look that Usagi had seen once before. It was the look of hatred that Sailor Sun had given her at the park. Usagi apologizing meant that Yuki had lost and she didn't like that idea. Then Yuki smiled. "It's okay I guess. I'm just really sensitive when it comes to the way people think I act." Usagi decided that that hatred look was just in her imagination, but Seiya and Makoto had seen it as well and had looked at each other.

Just then the bell had rung. "Well bye!" Yuki said as she walked down the hallway. All of Usagi's friends also went into their classroom. The faster school was over, the faster they could meet up with Rei.

_/_

The school day was over and everyone, including the Three Lights, were at Rei's temple trying to see if they could come up with any more information about Sailor Sun.

"I think that Sailor Sun is Yuki." Seiya said bluntly. Minako looked at Seiya and gasped.

"Why would you think that? It wouldn't make any sense. She was at the karaoke center when Sailor Sun showed up. How could she be in two places at once?" Minako said.

"I'd have to agree with Seiya. Yuki is most likely Sailor Sun." Makoto said with a harsh voice. "I know you saw it too Usagi, the look she gave you after you apologized for me. It was the same one that Sailor Sun gave you. It was full of hatred."

Usagi gasped. "I thought it was only my imagination. She was so nice after that look, I figured it wasn't real. But if you saw it as well…I'm not sure what to think anymore."

Minako felt the atmosphere get heavy so she tried to lift it up. "You can't base everything off a single look you know. It could have just been a onetime thing. Maybe she was angered at something else that happened or she had a really hard test coming up. I'm sure it was nothing." With Minako's words, Usagi's face lightened up.

"I've been doing the fire readings…" Rei started saying with a quiet voice.

"Did you find out anything?" Ami asked hoping to have enough information to string together who Sailor Sun was exactly.

"It was…vague. I could see what looked like the Sun taking something away. I wasn't sure what it was…but I got a chill. I could feel my whole body filling up with resentment and sadness. And then I saw…" Rei stopped speaking.

"What did you see?" Taiki asked. He was also trying to decode the vision and wanted Rei to tell him everything.

"I saw…the Moon Stick…the Crescent moon wand. That's what it looked like anyways. And it was broken."

"What is that?" Yaten asked. None of the Three Lights knew about Eternal Sailor Moon's previous weapons and didn't see the significance.

"It's the wand that Usagi had when she first became Sailor Moon. But we haven't seen it since the dark kingdom was destroyed. I wonder what Sailor Sun had to do with it." Makoto said.

Ami flipped back in her notepad. "So far the only things we know about Sailor Sun is that she has a sister, who she is testing. Her sister isn't Minako but is one of us five inner senshi. She also doesn't want Usagi to talk to her, ever."

"I wonder what I did to make her so angry at me?" Usagi interrupted Ami. It had been bugging her the last two days and she knew she wouldn't be able to ask her. She just wanted to know what she did wrong so she could apologize for it.

"I'm not sure…but it really annoys me!" Makoto yelled.

"We also know Rei's vision." Taiki continued where Ami left off. "I'm starting to think that her sister is you Usagi."

"Why?" Usagi said. "Luna never remembered me having a sister and on earth I only have a brother."

"Rei's vision had your old weapon in it and resentment. Also Sailor Sun doesn't like you Usagi, which could still be that resentment from the past. It's the best guess that I have." Taiki answered.

Clapping could be heard from the hallway. A figure approached the screens and opened the door. "How did you break into my house?" Rei yelled. The figure was none other than Sailor Sun.


	9. Sun's Explanation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma ********and my OC's********. ****I ****also do not own Coyanno Conjum. He is an OC on the Club Sailor Moon forums.**_

**Sun's Explanation**

"Now is that anyway to treat a houseguest Mars?" Sailor Sun said with a smile. "I told you I'd be back today and I always keep my promises."

"I didn't invite you in my house Sun. Get out!" Rei yelled.

"I can't leave, not right now anyways. You've discovered something about me. I'm here to give you a reward. If I leave you won't get one." Sailor Sun said calmly.

"We discovered something about you? What was it?" Taiki asked hoping to prove his theory correct.

Sailor Sun holds out her hands which are in fists. "I'll tell you what you learned about me but first we must figure out what your reward is." She walked over to Ami. "You're the most logical one here. Pick a hand. The reward depends on the symbol you get."

Ami was thinking carefully. She wasn't sure if Sailor Sun was just going to continue with whatever choice she wanted or if she actually had a say in the matter. But she knew everyone wanted Sailor Sun out as fast as possible while still being able conclude the mystery behind Sailor Sun. She pointed to the left hand.

"Are you sure that's the one you want to pick? It might not be the wisest choice you know." Sailor Sun said. Ami looked at Sailor Sun's face trying to detect any hints as to whether or not it was a good choice. There were no hints she could find, so she pointed to the right hand.

"Oh...you're changing your mind? You could be making a huge mistake you know." There were still no hints on Sailor Sun's face for Ami to follow. She continued to move her hand back and forth between her two choices.

"Ami…this is really tedious. I thought you'd be the one for the job but obviously you aren't." She turned to Taiki. "Okay smarty, you're up. And please hurry. My patience is running thin." Taiki was beginning to think the same things as Ami, but he wasn't about to let Sailor Sun's mind games work on him. He already had a guess and he was going to stick with it. He points to the left hand.

Once again Sailor Sun asks "Are you sure that's the one you want to pick? It might not be the wisest choice you know." Taiki didn't move his hand. Unlike Ami who has been studying her face, Taiki had been studying her whole body language. He didn't know for what reason but he noticed that when Ami had picked the left hand Sailor Sun tensed up. When Ami had changed to the right hand, she returned to normal.

"Yes I'm sure that is the hand I want to choose Sailor Sun."

Sailor Sun sighs as she opens her hand to reveal the symbol for the sun. "I was really hoping I could tell you whose sister I am as well as have some fun, but alas Taiki picked the wrong hand. I guess today I'm just going to be telling you a story."

"So you are going to tell us who your sister is and what we discovered about you?" Ami was determined to get answers to anything she could, no matter how rude this senshi was being.

"Oh I suppose I can tell you one thing. After all, you did uncover it by yourselves. It must be pretty cool to be able to see premonitions and visions of the past Rei." Sailor Sun said as she casually made her way to the empty end of the coffee table and sat down.

"No one said you could sit down." Minako muttered at Sailor Sun under her breath. She could feel eyes staring at her after she muttered this. She looked up to see Sailor Sun angrily staring at her.

"I'm probably going to be here a while so I thought it'd be fine if I sat down. After all…standing for that long would just bore me." Sailor Sun said still looking directly at Minako. She looked up to the ceiling. "What you guys discovered…or rather what Rei discovered about me. Do you really wish to know that badly?"

"You're wasting our time Sailor Sun." Yaten said calmly.

"Am I? I was just making sure you wanted to know. But if you're going to be rude I don't have to tell you anything." Sailor Sun said still looking at the ceiling.

"Tell us now!" Makoto yelled at the Senshi.

"Luckily for you I already was going to. I typically don't obey orders from others, only a select few people." she said now looking towards the other end of the table where the group was sitting. "The thing you discovered about me is that I had something to do with the crescent moon wand breaking. That's all I'm telling you about that right now. And now for your reward; I will tell you of what I've accomplished so far in life as Sailor Sun." She looked at Ami. "Be sure to take good notes. We wouldn't want any clues going to waste now would we?"

"You're expecting us just to sit here when you tell us a story?" Seiya asked.

"Like I said…I wish smarty over there would have picked my other hand. There was a reward that was much more fun for you eight, but I guess we have to go the boring way this time." Sailor Sun sighed. "Now can I tell you the story? I really don't want to stay here for much longer and I know you don't want me here."

Usagi was starting to get fidgety because she wanted to speak to Sailor Sun but knew she couldn't. She wanted to ask for details explaining the Crescent Moon Wand, how it was broken and what Sailor Sun had to do with it. But instead she had to sit back in silence, these questions and more boiling up inside of her. The rest of the room was quiet. "Good, now that I have your attention I guess I should start." Sailor Sun said as she leaned towards the scouts.

"For reasons I can't tell you right now I was placed on the Sun at a young age. Can you begin to imagine how that felt? It's the hottest place you'll ever go in the galaxy and it's so extremely lonely. Sure there were other people who lived there but they were all rather rude to me. They would avoid me because I put a certain figurehead in danger of dying. Instead of hanging around them I decided to go to the part of the Sun where I could be all alone. The more I stayed in isolation, the more I knew I had to get rid of those who placed me there. Over the years I had tried anything in my power to harm them but all I could do was release a dark mass of energy from one of the Sun pockets. You might recall the name Metalia…" Everyone in the room gasped.

"You released Metalia?" Minako asked

"So you aren't as dumb as I thought Venus." Sailor Sun said with a slight smile on her face. Then her expression went back to normal. "Yes I released Metalia when I was 15. She went to earth and found a person called Beryl who she brought back to the sun. That took ten years to do. During that time I became less lonely because of a man named Coyanno Conjum. Every day we talked made my hatred for those who hurt me grew worse and worse. I had forgotten what it was like to have someone care for you…" She paused slightly trying not to blush. "But enough about that. Metalia retuned with Queen Beryl and it was time to make my move. I promised Metalia and Beryl that they could rule the whole universe if they got rid of my problem for me. You guys are smart enough to figure out what happened there on out right?" She looked at Ami and Rei.

Ami was the one to speak up. "You sent them to conquer all the planets and destroy the Moon Kingdom…"

"Well, actually I only sent them to destroy to moon kingdom. They kind of went overboard." Sailor Sun shrugged. "But hey, at least they somewhat succeeded in their job."

"Get out…" Rei's head was hanging down.

"I'm sorry. What? I haven't told you all the story yet." Sailor Sun said. She started to continue. "They probably would have succeeded if they didn't go and create all the unneeded attention beforehand. They only had to get rid of those tw-"

"I said get out!" Rei yelled cutting off Sailor Sun's explanation.

"Well you're being awfully rude today." Sailor Sun said in a teasing voice.

Makoto went to punch Sailor Sun but missed because Sailor Sun had stood up. "I'm starting to get really annoyed with you Sun…or should I say Yuki!" Makoto yelled taking another swing.

Sailor Sun was hit in the arm. "Well I never! I guess I missed some of the conversation today. To think you morons found out two things." Sailor Sun de-transformed and Yuki Utsukushi was standing in front of them.

Sailor Moon and Minako both looked shocked. "But you were outside the karaoke center when Sailor Sun showed up. How is this even possible?" Minako asked. It seemed like an impossible situation for anyone to pull off.

"I had time to be Sailor Sun…because your leader and the loud fighting one decided to ditch me in an alleyway with the Youma." Yuki looked over at Usagi and Makoto. "How nice of you two, to abandon a citizen like that. And some people think I'm a villain." With this, Yuki laughed and left the shine.


	10. The Missing Idol and Yuki's Story

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC.**_

**The Missing Idol and Yuki's Story**

Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako were looking on the first floor. They couldn't find her anywhere. Not that they typically hung around with her, but not having her around was unsettling. The Three Lights were looking around the top floor of the school. They had heard that she walked off stage during a practice and couldn't be found anywhere. Sure she had always been a jerk to them, even more so now that they knew her other identity, but that didn't mean they wanted her to just up and disappear.

"I think she's plotting something." Makoto said with hate in her voice. She was actually happy she didn't have to see her face for such a long time. Normally they would have seen her at least twice by now as Sailor Sun, but the last two weeks she hadn't bother them at all.

"I'm sure it's not that. I seriously think something bad must have happened to her." Usagi said as she looked in a classroom window. Yuki wasn't in there; she wasn't anywhere. They have been looking like this for the last week with no results.

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes Usagi." Minako said still looking but not caring that much. The last thing she needed to do in her spare time was hunt down an annoying idol that tried to kill her friend in a past life and was probably going to try again in this one.

Ami, who was at the front of the group, stop walking. "I think we should stop looking for today."

"But she's gotta be somewhere and I'm not giving up until I find her." Usagi said with determination in her voice as she continued to check all the rooms she came across.

"I'm not saying to give up forever but it's getting late Usagi and you should be heading home. We can always look again tomorrow." Ami said. She honestly didn't care about where Yuki was but she did want to hear the rest of her story. She also didn't like seeing Usagi this upset and wanted to do anything to help.

Usagi checked in another classroom and sighed when she wasn't in there. "I guess you're right Ami. I just don't want to give up hope. I'm sure she's probably in trouble. I mean, no one just walks out of their responsibilities like this for no reason."

Makoto puts her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I know you're upset but I'm sure we'll find her. Please just stop for today. Go home and relax and tomorrow, if she still hasn't shown up, we'll continue looking. I promise, even if it takes all day, we will find her." She didn't like Yuki but she also knew how much Usagi cared about her, especially if their hunch was correct that Yuki was Usagi's sister.

Usagi stood in silence for a minute then started walking towards the exit. "Okay. You guys are right. I'm probably just overthinking the whole thing. I'm sure she's just relaxing at home and everything is fine." she says with an obviously forced smile. She turns and leaves the school.

"I understand that Usagi wants to find her but…" Minako started to say.

"But Yuki just can't be trusted anymore." Makoto finished off the sentence. "Like I said, I'm sure she's just sitting back wherever planning out her next move. And because we know a lot of information I'm sure she'll up the difficulty on whatever she decides to throw at us this time."

The three of them stand in silence for a minute. "It's really unnerving that she's not around. If she was able to send out something like Metalia then she could be a really dangerous opponent." Ami said with worry in her voice. With that thought in their minds, all three girls decided to go home for the day.

Usagi was walking down the street still upset that they hadn't found Yuki yet. She was making sure she checked around every corner and down every alley she came by for her. She was happy that she left before Ami followed. If she had one of her friends with her then she wouldn't be able to try to find Yuki right now. Usagi looked up to the sky with an exasperated sigh as she finished looking in all possible corners and alleys before her house. She couldn't find her. Suddenly, as she was lowering her head to look in front of her, she saw a person lying down on the top of the wall beside her. She was wearing a black cardigan over a white top and a black and gold skirt. Her blonde braids were slightly hanging over the sides of the wall.

"Yuki?" The girl didn't move an inch. "Yuki is that you?" The girl turned her head to look towards Usagi. She had a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, hi Usagi. What do you want?" When Yuki spoke her voice sounded static.

Usagi looked shocked. She had never seen Yuki act like this before. Not only that, but Yuki didn't tell her not to talk. "Did something bad happen to you? No one has seen you in like two weeks."

Yuki sits up and still speaks in her emotionless voice and blank face. "No. Nothing happened to me Usagi. I just gave up. I can't do it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked really confused and kind of scared with Yuki's sudden change in personality.

"I can't fight you guys anymore. You know everything you need to about me. It's just not fun anymore." Yuki jumped off the wall. "Don't worry Usagi. I'm done trying to hurt you and your friends. Can you just leave me alone now?"

Usagi walked over to Yuki. "I'm happy you've stopped trying to hurt us, but I can't just leave you alone. We could be friends you know. Why don't you come to my house for dinner tonight and we can talk a little more."

Yuki looks in front of her. "Sure. If that's what you want."

Usagi grabbed Yuki's hand and they started walking towards Usagi's house. Once inside Usagi's told Yuki to go to her room. There was no questioning about who she was yet since her parents and Shingo weren't home. She walked up to the room with some tea.

"So why haven't you shown up at school or practice?" Usagi asked. Yuki just sipped her tea. "Why didn't you ever want me to talk to you before?" Yuki turned to face the wall looking away from Usagi. Just then Luna walked into the room.

"Why is she here?" Luna hissed.

"Calm down Luna. She said she won't hurt anyone anymore. We are friends now right Yuki?" Usagi said still trying to start a conversation and reassure Luna.

Yuki turns back around at looks at Luna. "I did say that." Then she looked at Usagi. "It's because I only used school and practice to get closer to you Usagi. You see…Taiki was right. I'm your sister. I didn't want you to talk to me because I hated you. But I gave up so you can talk to me now if you want."

A smile crossed Usagi's face. "I'm so happy that I have a sister. But is it okay if I ask why you hated me?"

Before Yuki could answer the question Luna chimed in. "Usagi don't believe her. Artemis and I still don't remember you having a sister. And if she was your sister, Queen Serenity would never had sent her away and I'm sure your sister would never send Metalia to kill you and your mother." Yuki looked at Luna and Usagi and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Luna hissed at Yuki.

"If you want me to answer your question I will Usagi, and I will fill in any holes in your logic Luna." Yuki said with a happier tone in her voice.

Usagi was happy to see that Yuki was coming out of her depressed mood. "If you want to tell us you can. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"I'll tell you. It's the least I can do for what horrible things I've done to our family after all." Yuki looks at Luna. "The reason you can't remember me being Usagi's sister is because I was only there for a short time. Remember when I said I was placed on the Sun at a young age Usagi?"

Usagi had to think for a minute back to the conversation. "Oh yes...I remember."

"Well you see…" Yuki began to answer the questions again. "I was banned from home when I was five. It was because I broke the Moon Stick or the Crescent Wand…whatever you want to call it. You see…if the wand is broken, the owner gets really ill and can die. It was an accident but mom kicked me out anyways. You can see why I hate her so much right?"

"I'm sure it wasn't meant to be forever…" Usagi said saddened that her mother would do such a thing.

"I'm sure it was. Anyways, it was entirely your fault I was banned Usagi. If you hadn't had to spend so much time with our mother then I wouldn't have taken the wand and it wouldn't have broken and I wouldn't have been banned! If I hadn't been banned then Metalia would never have been an issue for you!" Yuki was yelling and getting angry again. She grabbed one of Usagi's pillows and threw it at Luna.

"Look Yuki. I never meant to get you banned and I'm sorry for any pain you suffered because of it." Usagi said stopping the pillow before it hit Luna. Luna ran under the bed.

"Pain? You think I suffered pain? Oh no dear sister. I found my true love because of it. I made a friend, I got my powers. It was the best thing ever for me. I just needed to kill my family because they were so mean." Yuki said with a laugh.

Usagi looked annoyed. "That's no reason to kill anyone. But I am happy to see that you're feeling better now."

Yuki smiled. "Yes. I hope we can put this ancient feud behind us. I really do want to be friends now." Yuki held out her hand and Usagi took it in a shake.

"Of course we can be friends Yuki. After all, what kind of person would I be if I turned away my sister?" Usagi asked.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Yuki finished her tea. "Hey Usagi…did you want to come with me somewhere?

"Usagi don't go with her." Luna said from under the bed. Yuki lay on the ground and lifted up the comforter to see Luna.

"Why shouldn't she go with me? We made up and I said I wouldn't hurt her." Yuki said with question in her voice.

"Yeah Luna. I'm going with her. I'll be fine. Yuki's actually a really nice person." Usagi said as she stood up and helped Yuki off the floor.

Yuki smiled. "Come on. It's a far walk from here." Yuki started walking and Usagi followed her out the door.

"If they don't come back in two hours I'm contacting the others." Luna said to herself. She noticed that before Yuki had asked Usagi to go with her, Yuki had a devious look on her face. Luna didn't know what it meant but she was sure Usagi was going to be in danger.


	11. The Two Sisters and Bad Feelings

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC.**

**The Two Sisters and Bad Feelings**

Usagi and Yuki were walking together. Yuki seemed to get happier and happier the further they were from Usagi's house. "I'm glad to see you're so happy now Yuki. It was kinda scaring me how depressed you were." Usagi said smiling.

"Oh? I wasn't trying to scare anyone." Yuki said with a saddened tone of voice, still smiling though.

"It's okay. It's not like you could help how you were feeling." The two walked a little more in silence. "So where are we going Yuki?"

"Oh, I'm taking you to my house. It's much more fun than yours. I have a swimming pool, an ice cream parlour, and a game room. I just figured I'd invite you over since you were kind enough to invite me to yours." Yuki said in a cheerful voice. She started running just a bit. "It's just over this hill Usagi!" she yelled from the top.

Usagi made it to the top of the hill and dropped her jaw in amazement. The house could pass from a small mansion and it looked private. There was a pool in the back, a gate surrounding the whole house, and there was a beautiful garden surrounding the premises.

Yuki looked at Usagi's face and chuckled. "Is it really all that special?" All Usagi could do was nod. The two of them walked down to the house and entered. Yuki turned to Usagi when they were inside. "So, what did you want to do first?"

"Hum….you said you had a game room right? Can we go there first?" Usagi said with slight excitement in her voice.

"Sure we can. Remember, it's up to you." Yuki took Usagi's hand in her own and guided her to the game room. In the room there were many game systems hooked up to multiple televisions.

"Wow…Yuki this is awesome!" Usagi said before she ran off to play the Sailor V portable game.

"I'm glad you like it." Yuki smiled then looked at the door. "Will you excuse me for a moment Usagi? I thought I heard something and want to check it out."

"Uh huh…" Usagi managed to say. She was too consumed in the game to care. She heard the door opening and closing. She played through two rounds of the game. Yuki still hadn't returned yet. Usagi was getting curious so she stood up and left the room. "Yuki?" Usagi called. There was no answer so she tried again but louder. "Yuki? Yuki where are you?" There was still no answer. Usagi started to get worried. She was running all through the house yelling out Yuki's name. She heard a faint noise coming from the backyard. "Yuki?" she called again.

"Help…the…Usagi…"

Usagi walked towards the voice. "Yuki where are you? I couldn't hear what you said." Usagi yelled as she walk outside to the backyard. She couldn't see Yuki anywhere.

"I'm…Usagi…help…door…"

The voice was getting louder. It was definitely Yuki's voice. It had to be coming from the backyard but Usagi couldn't find Yuki anywhere. "Yuki, where are you?!"

"The…door…pool…stuck…"

"Huh?" Usagi looked around and saw that there was a small pool shed past the pool. She ran over there. "Yuki, are you in here?" she said as she pounded on the door.

"Yes! The door is stuck and I can't get out! Help me Usagi!" Yuki yelled from the other side.

"What are you doing in there Yuki?" Usagi asked.

"I heard a sound coming from the back and so I came out here to see what it was. When I walked in here the door closed suddenly and I couldn't open it. Help me!" Yuki yelled while turning the door handle and pushing with all her might.

"Okay Yuki. Hold on and I'll try to help you out." Usagi tried the handle and it was stuck. She looked around quickly for something she could use to pry the door open. She grabbed the only thing that was outside, the skimmer net and tried to break off the handle of the door. It wasn't working.

Yuki tried to open the door again. "The door knob seems to be loose Usagi! See if you can pull it open from out there okay?" Yuki yelled.

"Okay." Usagi said as she threw down the skimmer net and put her hands on the door. She pulled with all her strength and fell backwards onto the concrete outside. The door was surprisingly easy to open. She stood up quickly and looked in the shed and couldn't see Yuki anywhere. She figured it was because the light wasn't on. So she walked inside and the door closed on her. She jumped slightly at the thought that a ghost closed it. She quickly found the string for the light and pulled it. She saw Yuki sitting on top of a high shelf smiling. "Yuki. The door closed on me to. I haven't checked it yet but I'm sure it works. Let's get out of here. It's kinda creepy." Usagi said in a shaky voice.

Yuki jumped off the shelf. "Sorry Usagi but we won't be able to get out. Why don't you take a seat? I called someone to come and fix the door but they said it's going to take a while."

Usagi walked away from Yuki and towards the door. "But I just opened it to come in. I'm sure we can get out." As Usagi put her hand on the doorknob to test it, she felt Yuki's hand around her wrist. Yuki pulled her to the chair. "Why won't you let me try the doorknob Yuki?" Usagi said in confusion.

Yuki forced Usagi to sit in the chair and began wrapping a rope around Usagi. "I told you, it's going to take a while to fix. We can't get out so you might as well get comfortable." Yuki pulled the rope tight and tied it with a bowline knot.

"Why did you tie me up Yuki?" Usagi said with slight fear in her voice. She tried to struggle free but couldn't.

"I'm just making sure you don't try to check the door Usagi. Or should I call you Serenity instead?" Yuki walked over to the door. She reached into a basket nearby, pulled out a key and locked the door. She threw the key up to the rafters. "See? No one can get in or out. The door won't open. We have to wait until someone comes to fix it."

Usagi's face turned white. She was still trying to get loose and reached for her communicator and brooch to call friends and transform. Yuki walked over to Usagi and before Usagi could do anything she took the items from her hands. "I'm sorry Serenity but I can't let you do that. If you're friends came then my fun would be cut short.

"Yuki give those back to me and let me go. You promised you would stop trying to hurt me. You promised we could be friends. Why are you doing this?" Usagi started struggling more when she saw Yuki grin.

"I never said I promised Serenity. I was just saying those things to get you here. I can't believe you actually fell for my trap. You really are gullible." Yuki said with slight laughter in her voice. Then she turned herself into Sailor Sun.

Meanwhile at Usagi's house Luna was calling the other senshi. It had been more than two hours and Luna had a knot in her stomach for some reason. "Everyone, Usagi found Yuki today and went off somewhere with her two hours ago. She hasn't returned yet. I think something bad happened to her. Please go and find them." Without question all the senshi started trying to find them. They even got the Three Lights to help since they had been hanging around with Yuki a lot and would know where she typically hung out.

"Do you really think she's in trouble you guys?" Minako said as they were running over to the practice hall. The Three Lights were going to meet them there.

"Yes. I don't trust Yuki and for Usagi to be gone for so long without contacting anyone…something must have happened." Makoto said with worry in her voice.

"And it can't be a coincidence that Usagi was the one to find her when no one else was around. It was like she was planning for it." Ami said.

"I don't buy for one second that Yuki's motives have changed either. I've been doing my fire readings trying to figure out more about her past and that feeling of resentment has been there the whole time." Rei said as they finally reached the practice hall.

"Any clue where she is you guys?" Ami asked the Three Lights as they walked out the door.

"Well, she still hasn't been to a practice in the last two weeks. If she's just relaxing somewhere we think it might be her house. We asked her manager for her address. Here it is." Taiki said as he handed the paper over to Ami. They all looked at the address and started running over to her house hoping that's where Usagi was.


	12. The Hunt for Usagi

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC.**

**The Hunt for the Usagi**

Usagi was still struggling to break free. Luckily she could feel the ropes loosening and it didn't seem like Sailor Sun noticed at all. "Please let me go Yuki! I've done nothing to you!" Usagi pleaded.

"You've done nothing to me?" Sailor Sun turned to face Usagi. "You stole my mother away from me and made me get myself banned from home. How is that nothing?!"

"I already apologized for that and you said it was fine!" Usagi yelled still struggling but more for show then anything. She knew she could break free but didn't want Sailor Sun to know.

"Obviously I was lying. I mean good things happened because of it but still!" Sailor Sun walks behind Usagi and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Now we're going to play a little game."

"What game can I play when tied up?" Usagi yelled.

"It's a quiz really. If you get an answer right then nothing happens. If you get an answer wrong I'll burn you. You might not want to get too many wrong…"

"But I didn't even study!" Usagi yelled sitting still in case Sailor Sun noticed the ropes were loosened.

"Yeah I know. That's the fun in it." Sailor Sun laughed. "Are you ready for your first question Serenity?"

"No! I don't want to answer any questions!"

"Too bad, you answered that one wrong."

"How could I have? You didn't even ask a question yet!" Usagi asked confused.

"I asked if you were ready for the first question. You answered which means you were ready. You were wrong so you get burned. Sun Burn!" Sailor Sun burned Usagi's left arm and Usagi screamed in pain, Sailor Sun smiled. "Time for the next question."

_/_

"This is her house?!" Minako exclaimed when they made it to the top of the hill.

Taiki nods his head. "And there are lights on which must mean she's home. I don't think anyone lives with her."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Makoto asked angrily. "They must be in there!" Makoto started running towards Yuki's house and the others followed her.

They got to the front door and saw a sign on it. Minako read it aloud. "The door is unlocked if you really want to find her. But I suggest you hurry. Something bad might happen. Signed Yuki."

"I knew it! I knew Usagi shouldn't have trusted her!" Makoto yelled in panic as she opened the door and ran inside.

"Calm down Makoto. She might have set traps or something. It's reckless to run into the situation without analyzing it first." Ami said as she let her eyes wonder on the interior of the house.

"It doesn't look like that confusing of a house to search. We should split up in pairs and see if we can find them." Rei said trying not to think about what Yuki could do to hurt Usagi.

Just as they were going to break up into pairs they heard a high pitched scream. "Dumpling!" Seiya yelled as he rushed to where he thought he heard the sound come from. The others were following Seiya hoping that Usagi was still alive.

"We should change into our senshi forms. We'll probably have to fight her." Yaten said to everyone as he was following beside Seiya. They all nodded at his suggestion and transformed.

_/_

Usagi was still in the chair and tearing up from the burns Sailor Sun had given her. She wished she could escape but Sailor Sun's attention hadn't shifted focused from her yet. "Can we please stop the quiz?! I haven't gotten a single question right. Besides, you have been using unfair questions!" Usagi pleaded.

"Aw, does it really hurt you that much?" Usagi didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if this was another quiz question or not. "Don't worry. It's an honest question aside from the quiz. There is no right or wrong answer." Sailor Sun said when Usagi hadn't answered for a while.

"Yes it does...hurt that much, maybe even more. Can you please…stop?" Usagi said slowly still not sure of whether to trust Sailor Sun or not.

"Fine Serenity, we'll stop after this last question. If you get it wrong I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. Oh who am I kidding? I'd rather enjoy that." As Sailor Sun said this with a sadistic grin on her face, Usagi was trying not to pass out from fright and pain.

"No please don't kill me! I'm sorry, okay Yuki? I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to you, so please don't kill me!" Usagi screamed. The pleading was loud enough for the Sailor Senshi to follow her voice to the shed.

Sailor Sun ignored Usagi's pleading. "Final question: Are there any questions that cannot be answered? Remember, if you get this one wrong I'll have to kill you."

Usagi sat still and didn't answer. If she didn't answer the question, she couldn't be right or wrong. She had a guess though, that all questions could be answered, but she didn't want to die if she was wrong.

"You have thirty seconds left. Not answering counts as a wrong answer, just so you know." Usagi knew she had to answer. Just as she opened her mouth to talk, the door was knocked down and the Sailor Senshi were on the outside on the door. They all gasped when they saw Usagi tied up to the chair covered in obvious burns on her arms and legs.

Sailor Sun turned to them. "Oh, so you got my note then? Well I'm happy to see you made it in time. Serenity's time just ran out and so I have to kill her. You can have a front row seat." She turned back towards the chair but Usagi wasn't in it anymore. Instead she was standing beside it trying not to pass out.

"Yuki, I don't want to fight you. You're my sister and I know that deep down you are actually nice." Usagi said forcing a smile though her pain.

"Oh please. Do not start that shit with me Serenity. I will never forgive you or our mother for what you both did!" Sailor Sun yelled at Usagi's kind words. "I can still kill you. I have your brooch. You can't turn into Eternal Sailor Moon." Usagi started to back up in fear but hit the wall. She was trapped.

"Sayonara, Serenity-hime." Sailor Sun said with the same sadistic grin she had given earlier. "Solar-"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Blue sphere-shaped energy blasts hit Sailor Sun interrupting her attack.

Sailor Sun turned around to look at Sailor Star Maker. "Why would you do that?! This isn't even your fight so just butt out!" she yelled angrily. While Sailor Sun was yelling at Sailor Star Maker, Usagi quietly made her way away from the wall she was trapped against and ran as fast as she could to outside the pool shed.

When Sailor Sun saw Usagi running to the outside she got fed up. "Okay fine! If you all want to fight me you can but I _will_ get what I want! Your idiot of a princess will die today!"


	13. The Senshi's Battle Against Sailor Sun

_** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the Youma and my OC's. The other OC's are owned by those on the Club Sailor Moon forums. I do not wish to state their names so that I give away nothing. **_

**The Senshi's Battle Against Sailor Sun**

Once Usagi made it outside, she fell to the ground. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Star Fighter rushed over to her. Sailor Jupiter gasped as she reached Usagi. "You're burnt so badly!" She turned to Sailor Sun who was smiling wickedly. "Wipe that smirk off your face! How was this fair?"

"Easily. It made it so she couldn't escape and I could kill her effortlessly. Of course you all had to step in on a something you had no business in. Now I guess I'll just have to wait a little while longer to kill her." Sailor Sun stated calmly.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Star Fighter helped Usagi walk to a safe place away from Sailor Sun and where the battle was going to take place. "My brooch…I can't transform…without it." Usagi said as they helped her sit down.

"There's no way you can fight. Just stay here and rest. You're burnt way too badly." Sailor Star Fighter said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm getting bored." Sailor Sun said while sighing. "I thought you all wanted to fight me. But hey, if you don't want to I guess I can just kill her right now."

Sailor Mars looked over at Sailor Sun in exasperation. "So you like to burn people huh? Well, have a taste of this. Burning Mandala!" She moved her hand in a circular motion around her body, creating a ring of fire that turned into eight smaller rings that flew toward Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun just stood in place, doing nothing to try to counter the attack. Once the rings of fire hit her and disappeared she started to laugh. "You're such a moron. You must be getting lessons from the head idiot."

"Why didn't that work?" Sailor Mars said shocked.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because I've gotten used to the heat of the Sun. You can't beat me with fire Rei. You're completely useless against me." Sailor Sun said still laughing.

"Well if fire doesn't work on you we'll just beat you with water." Sailor Mercury said as she came closer to Sailor Sun. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A watery harp materialized and she played it. Blasts of water to flew towards Sailor Sun.

"Aww…you got my hair wet! That's just not fair!" Sailor Sun said.

As Sailor Sun was wringing out her hair and her senshi outfit, Sailor Venus whispered "Venus Love-Me Chain..." A chain formed of golden colored energy swirled around her, then she directed it towards Sailor Sun, binding her to restrict Sailor Sun's movement.

"That's just not fair!" Sailor Sun yelled when she was trying to escape the chain Sailor Venus had trapped her in. "I guess it wouldn't be fair though…me facing all seven of you at the same time." Sailor Sun smiles and laughs slightly.

"What the hell are you so giddy about?!" Sailor Jupiter yelled to the still bound up Sailor Sun. Before Sailor Sun could even open her mouth to respond, a Youma that looked like the others they have faced attacked Sailor Venus, letting Sailor Sun break free. Sailor Venus fell to the ground and the Youma faced Sailor Sun who was now standing on the pool shed roof.

Sailor Sun smiled at the Youma and spoke to it in a language none of the others have heard before. Once she was done talking the Youma bowed and faced the other senshi, its red eyes glowing. "I told you it wouldn't be fair just me against all of you. Have fun fighting the Youma for a while." Sailor Sun said watching from the roof.

The Youma started to rush towards the Senshi to attack. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter yelled her attack. A disc of energy made from electricity that was gathered by her tiara was thrown at the Youma. The Youma stopped rushing towards them as the electricity shot through its body. Sailor Jupiter laughed "That's all your Youma can do?!" Her laughter subsided when the Youma's eyes glowed brighter and lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. Sailor Jupiter tried to stand up but couldn't. The effect of the Youma made it so she couldn't feel her legs.

As the Youma went to attack the other senshi, Sailor Star Maker yelled out "Star Gentle Uterus" shooting blue energy blasts in the form of multiple balls of light at the Youma who took a direct hit. Sailor Star Healer decided to attack as well. She yelled, "Star Sensitive Inferno!" using her Sailor Star Yell to summon a single large ball of lightning to hurl at the Youma.

Sailor Sun jumped off the roof and started to yell at Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer as the Youma disappeared. "Why don't you all just go away and let me kill that idiot princess! You two aren't even from this galaxy! You don't even have a right to participate in this battle so just go away and mind your own business!"

Sailor Jupiter stood up once the Youma was defeated. "Why you little bitch! We all care about Usagi and you should too. You are her sister!"

"And so what if I'm her sister? It doesn't change the fact that I need to kill her." Sailor Sun stated calmly. Sailor Jupiter started to run towards Sailor Sun to attack her. "It's got going to be that easy. Solar Rays!" Suddenly the whole area was covered in bright white light.

"Damn it! I can't see anything!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she fell onto the ground from the force of her swing which missed.

Sailor Mercury reached for her hand-held computer and pressed her right ear stud so a blue visor could materialize across her eyes. "Yes, I can see the screen." she thought to herself as she began scanning for Sailor Sun's coordinates. When she found them she whispered Sailor Sun's whereabouts to Sailor Star Fighter since they were standing beside each other.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter's Sailor Star Yell suddenly appeared in front of her chest. She swung it around and lifted it above her head, waiting for it to power up. Once it was fully powered blasts of energy flew towards Sailor Sun. Suddenly everyone could see again as the light went away.

Sailor Sun glared at the now laughing Sailor Star Fighter. "What the fuck is so god damn funny?!"

"I've always wanted to beat you up. You've been a pain since I first met you, always annoying me whenever you could get the chance. I always thought something was off about you and now that I know it was because you were Sailor Sun, I can beat you up all I want. Hell, I can even kill you since you're the enemy!" Sailor Star Fighter said while still laughing.

Sailor Sun starts laughing now. "You can't kill me though. It's next to impossible. Now to kill the idiot…" Sailor Sun turned around to where Usagi was sitting on the ground. "Solar…"

Sailor Mars held up an Ofuda as Sailor Sun turned around. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan !" She threw the Ofuda and it attached itself onto Sailor Sun immobilizing her. "You will not kill Usagi!"

Sailor Sun was trying to move but couldn't move much more than her head. "Let me go!"

"Why should I? You'll just go kill Usagi once you can move again." said Sailor Mars.

"Of course I'll kill her! She needs to die! She needs to pay for everything she did! I'm going to kill her to get my revenge! She killed my mom as well!"

"I didn't…kill her…I didn't do anything wrong…" Usagi said still sitting on the ground in pain.

"Yes you did! You did kill her! You're the only reason she died!" Sailor Sun yelled at Usagi with pure hatred on her face.

"I didn't do anything. She died protecting us…of the Moon Kingdom."

"No! The only reason she died was because you made me get banished and you made me have to unleash Metalia and Beryl on the Moon! She died saving an idiot! She died because of you! I'm going to kill you for everything you did Usagi! Everything!" Sailor Sun started shaking her head furiously trying to escape the spell Sailor Mars had trapped her in.

"Oh shut up! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter yelled in frustration at Sailor Sun's reasoning. Green leaf-shaped blasts of energy hit Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun smiled. "I didn't know you wanted me to kill her that badly Makoto." Sailor Jupiter gave a confused look to Sailor Sun that slowly turned to a look of panic as Sailor Sun moved to face her. "Solar Plasma!" A large amount of Plasma surrounded Sailor Jupiter. "Have fun trying to escape that."

"Sabão Spray Freezing!" The temperature lowered to well below freezing, encasing the area around Sailor Jupiter in ice.

Sailor Sun looked at Sailor Mercury with hate then quickly turned back over to Usagi. She raised her wand again to attack but before she could Sailor Star Fighter jumped in front and slapped her face. "Don't lay a finger on Usagi!"

Sailor Sun put her hand up to her face where Sailor Star Fighter slapped her. "I wasn't going to touch her to kill her. I was just going to burn her to death…" Sailor Star Fighter swung her fist out to hit Sailor Sun, but Sailor Sun dodged. "I've had training in physical combat as well you know. You can't defeat me!" Sailor Sun said trying not to laugh.

Suddenly Sailor Sun's eyes closed and she was lying on her back on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Sailor Jupiter standing smiling down at her. "Now what was that about not being able to defeat you?" she said in a proud voice.

Sailor Sun sat up and held her head. "That hurt…you're going to pay for that!" Sailor Sun pulled out her butterfly knife and opened it swiftly. She made a cut up Sailor Jupiter's leg while she saw standing up.

Sailor Jupiter cried out in pain and sat down holding her leg. "Why you little bitch!" Sailor Sun smiled at these words. She turned back towards where Usagi was sitting and was shocked to see that she was no longer sitting on the ground. Instead she was standing up and had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "How is that even possible?! I had your brooch and communication device with me!" Sailor Sun yelled.

"Sailor Star Fighter took them from you when you were knocked to the ground by Sailor Jupiter." Eternal Sailor Moon said while walking towards Sailor Sun. She was limping and tears were streaming down her face from the pain; Sailor Sun couldn't help but smile at this.

"Stop smiling you despicable piece of shit!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled angrily at Sailor Sun. "She's in a lot of pain because of you! How can you do something like that to your own family?!"

Sailor Sun turned to Sailor Star Fighter with a spiteful expression on her face. "Care to repeat that first part again?"

"I called you a despicable piece of shit! You can't just go around wanting to kill people, mainly Usagi, especially when your reasoning is all twisted!"

Sailor Sun's expression of spitefulness got worse. "That's what I thought you said…Solar Wind." A large gust of burning hot wind suddenly knocked Sailor Star Fighter backwards. Sailor Sun hurried over to Sailor Star Fighter who was trying to stand up. "Never use that kind of language to me, especially when…" Sailor Sun stopped midsentence. "Just never use that language to me! Solar Magnet!" Sailor Star Fighter couldn't move from her spot.

"Yuki, can't you just forgive me for anything I've done wrong? I really want you back as my sister, not an enemy." Eternal Sailor Moon said as she neared Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun turned to face Eternal Sailor Moon. "I'll never forgive you for anything that happened! I will finally get my revenge today!"

"Then I'm sorry for what I have to do." Eternal Sailor Moon said with sadness in her voice and tears forming in her eyes. The Eternal Tiare appeared with a flash of pink light, emitting streams of rainbow-colored light from the top of it. Eternal Sailor Moon spun the Tiare rapidly guiding it to above her head and then back in front of her again. She grabbed the Tiare with her right hand and light flashed. As she spun around, holding the Tiare above her head, she said "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss…" She raised the Tiare high in the air with both hands and pink light flowed towards Sailor Sun in multiple waves.

The attack hit her and Sailor Sun fell to the ground crying. "I can't believe you'd actually try to kill me!" Sailor Sun said through tears.

All the Sailor Senshi expect for Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Sun in disbelief. "You were just trying to kill her!" they all yelled.

Sailor Jupiter added "Be happy you aren't dead yet because if it were me you wouldn't even be able to speak!"

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Jupiter with shame at what was just said. Then she knelt down to Sailor Sun who was still crying from the attack. "Can't you just forgive me? I really don't want to hurt you. If I wanted to, you could've died when I attacked, but I care for you Yuki. I don't want to lose a part of my family." Eternal Sailor Moon pleaded with tears running down her face from having to attack her sister even once.

Sailor Sun stopped crying and smiled devilishly Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon backed up when she saw the look on her sister's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she said with fear in her voice.

She tried to back up further but Sailor Sun pulled hard on one of her twin tails. "You're such a crybaby. It's amazing how you got this far in life. It's amazing that mom would choose you over me. Maybe you're a crybaby because you were spoiled too much." Sailor Sun continued to give Eternal Sailor Moon the same devilish look. "You'll regret not killing me when you had the chance. You really are an idiot." Sailor Sun stood up and pulled hard on Eternal Sailor Moon's twin tails forcing her to the ground. As Eternal Sailor Moon hit the ground all the Sailor Senshi cried out in pain and fell to the ground as well.

Sailor Sun rolled her eyes. "Coyanno, I said I wanted to do this without using any of those powers." All the Sailor Senshi were still in extreme pain but they looked up at Sailor Sun to see who she was talking to.

A man with black hair and dark green eyes wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans suddenly appeared beside her seemingly out of nowhere. "But she hurt you Yuki. You were crying."

"Those were fake tears. The attack hurt but not enough to make me cry. She was going too easy on me like I thought she would."

"Oh. Sorry I broke my promise then Yuki." Coyanno said with a sad face.

Sailor Sun shook her head then stared at Coyanno's face. "It wasn't your fault. I should have told you my plan to do that if she attacked. It's my fault." Coyanno smiled and kissed her suddenly. The necklace around her neck lit up when he kissed her. Sailor Sun broke off the kiss. "Coyanno, I need to kill my idiot sister. You don't have time to kiss me."

"Oh right. Are you sure you don't want me to help you Yuki? You know I can kill her right away and we never have to deal with her ever again." Coyanno said with a wicked smile.

Sailor Sun glared at him and after a short while he vanished. Sailor Sun looked back towards the Senshi. "Now where did we leave off? Oh yeah…how could I forget? I was going to kill your precious princess." Sailor Sun looked back over to Eternal Sailor Moon who was standing again.

"Did you enjoy all that pain Serenity?" Sailor Sun said with a smile.

"I thought we could be sisters again…but I was wrong." Usagi was crying now. "I don't want to kill you. I refuse to kill you, but I can't just sit here while you try to kill me." The Holy Moon Cálice appeared, along with swirling feathers. The base and the top disappeared and Eternal Sailor Moon attached it to the lower end of the Tiare. A stream of pink energy and feathers appeared when she held her left hand by the lower end of the Tiare as she moved her right hand upwards. The Tiare extended to twice its length and she swung the Tiare around, striking a pose as she turned to each side, before finally taking hold of it in front of her with both hands. "Silver Moon Crystal Power…" A storm of feathers began swirling around her, and spun around while the Tiare emitted rays of golden light.

Sailor Sun started to lift up her wand to attack. "Solar…"

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Mars managed to break through the pain of Coyanno's attack and threw an Ofuda that attached itself to Sailor Sun immobilizing her once again. Sailor Sun looked angrily at Sailor Mars.

"…kiss…" Eternal Sailor Moon held the Tiare above her head, and light radiated from the top of the Tiare in all directions.

Coyanno appeared beside Sailor Sun once again removing the Ofuda from her. He looked at Eternal Sailor Moon and suddenly she fell to the ground. "Solar Magnet!" The Moon Power Tiare was knocked out of Eternal Sailor Moon's hands and the attack stopped. Sailor Sun turned to Coyanno. "I thought I told you not to rescue me."

Sailor Sun turned back towards Eternal Sailor Moon about to attack her again but Coyanno took her in his arms and suddenly the two of them vanished from the Sailor Senshi's sight. All the senshi de-transformed themselves after a while and were left wondering what exactly had happened and if Yuki was just an apparition.

_/_

"Coyanno! Why did you take me away from there?! I was about to kill her!" Yuki screamed in frustration.

"I couldn't help it Yuki. I love you too much to see you die." Coyanno held her close.

"I wouldn't have died. We both know that from our honeymoon remember?"

"Yes I remember Yuki but you can still die. You'd just be brought back afterwards."

"Well then I could have stayed there and killed her!"

"No! I didn't even want to see you dead for a second Yuki! I love you way too much." Coyanno kisses Yuki slowly and the whole area lights up around them. When he stops kissing her he says "We'll come up with another plan to kill her and this time I promise I won't interfere."

"Okay Coyanno. You better keep this promise." Yuki smiles "I'm sure we'll kill her one day."

_/_

A few weeks later Usagi is running to school with Minako, her burns fully healed. "We're going to be late again!" Usagi yells as they turn a corner.

"At least we'll be late together!" Minako said optimistically. She looked up ahead and could see the school in the near distance. "Usagi! The gates are still open!"

"We can still make it if we hurry!" Usagi yelled happily. They both sped up their running a bit faster. As the school bell rang both girls slid into the school grounds.

"Safe!" Minako yells as an umpire might at a baseball game. Both girls laugh as they stand up and speedily walk to their class.

"You both really should wake up on time. I think I'll make it part of my personal agenda to walk both of you to school every day. That way, you won't be late." Ami said to them as soon as they walked in the classroom.

"Both their houses are far away from each other. You might be late too if you do that Ami." Makoto joked.

"Hey we don't mean to be late. It's tough being a solider of love and justice while going to high school." Usagi said as she sat down in her desk exhausted from running all the way to school.

"You might have been able to use that excuse a few weeks ago dumpling but nothing has happened since then." Seiya said arrogantly as he walked into the classroom with Yaten and Taiki.

"Don't call me dumpling!" Usagi yelled annoyed.

Everyone watched as Minako attached herself to Yaten's arm and Yaten pulled away. The teacher came into the classroom. "Everybody take your seats." He watched as the students listened to him and sat down. "We have a new student joining our class today." He looked at the door. "You can come in now Summer."

A girl with dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair with dango shaped buns on her head and twin tail braids walked into the classroom and stood at the front. "Hello. My name is Summer Conjum. I hope we can all be friends." she smiled at Usagi and takes the empty seat beside her.

As Summer is putting her books in her desk and getting ready for the lesson, Usagi looks in her desk at the magazine ad that Seiya had given her with the ad promoting the Three Lights tour earlier that year. Usagi's face went pale as she looked back at Summer who was now looking at her and smiling. There was no way that could be possible. Summer was two years older. But resemblance was definitely there, the deep green eyes and even the hair style. Usagi knew that she'd be in danger again if her hunch was right.

~The End~


End file.
